Undefined, Yet Welcome
by Morganacamoflauge
Summary: Susan gets another chance to return to Narnia, but is tempted by society and modern technology, of Post World War, England.
1. Chapter 1

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the magical world that C.S. Lewis has created, nor am I benefitting monetarily in any way.

*I'd like to send a huge thank you to my reviewers. You all are what helps me to hone my writing and also gives me confidence to allow these characters to take on their own life.

*I have no beta, so please excuse grammatical errors. Reviews are most appreciated, educational and motivating. Hope you enjoy.

Undefined , Yet Welcome

Fanfiction by: Morgan McCormick

Table of Contents

Chapter 1….pg.3

Chapter 1

Susan was almost ready to scream. After realizing that she was no longer aloud in Narnia, her freckled face was beginning to get redder and redder with stress and regret. She knew that she could have stayed, and that she could have lived on to spend the possibly rest of her life with Caspian. However, the thought that she had also made a good decision to come back still lingered in the back of her mind. She would think things like: What if we were never meant to be together? Why did Aslan give me the choice when he obviously knew the best answer? And why did she have to say no to Narnia even if she was given the choice herself? These thoughts just brought more frustration.

A knock on the door made her jump. Without a reply, they barged in immediately knocking over Susan's purple coat hanging on the back of the door. Rolling over, Susan began: "A simple kind gesture would really…." Her voice trailed off into nothingness. A small dwarf with thinned red hair but a thick beard was sitting battered before her. Although she did not _actually _grasp who was in front of her until they began to speak for themselves.

"I come in the name of Aslan himself. He has requested to give you another fate of your decision to leave Narnia."

The news gave Susan almost certain thoughts that she was ready to go back, however, the same thoughts that had echoed through her mind as she stepped between the two enchanted trees to get back to the human world occurred again. It was almost as if they were trying to hold her back from what she truly wanted.

"Are there any tricks to this? Are you trying to make me want but not have?" She asked. "Well, no. Though you should know. You are the one who called upon Aslan 'imself."

"I most certainly did not call upon Aslan! I have no authority! Besides, he gave me the choice, and though I regretted it, I don't believe that I deserve Narnia."

"You must deserve it!" The dwarf argued. "You were once queen o' Narnia weren't ya?...Anyway, I know what you want. Lord Aslan told me himself how you can either stay her grumbling about your decision for the rest of your life, or come back to the place that gave you meaning, and that Aslan knows is best for you." At that he gave a small dwarfish grunt, and stumbled out of the room. Susan stared at her coat laying on the ground. Knowing her choice already. The odd thing was, she could hear the dwarfs grubby little footsteps about the floor above her head. How did he know his way around? Confused and curious at the same time, she ran off to find the little man. With each stair that she climbed, she found that she might be getting closer and closer to destiny. After she reached the attic, she found the dwarf bent over a pouch with four rings inside. Two were green, and two were gold. Uncertain at what the dwarf was doing, she stepped closer.

"Excuse me. Why on earth you have those rings? They are forbidden under the laws of Narnia."

"Not if Aslan himself has sent for them you foolish child." A look came across his face of bittersweet surprise. "You're coming aren't you? I suspected!"

"What makes you think that?" Susan asked. The dwarf beamed. "Because Aslan already knows. Now come along! Grab a gold ring! We're in a hurry young one."

"All right. But you mustn't be tricking me about Aslan. I don't want to be known as an outlaw of Narnia."

"Don' be ridiculous. Alright then, grab it on the count o' three. One. Two. THREE!

At the speed of light, Susan felt as though she were falling down an endless trench with almost no source of gravity at the same time. The only odd thing was that she was right side up with her hair settled on her shoulders. Although the feeling that she was being warped by some sort of mysterious force was still clinging to her body. Soon, she saw a small patch of light beneath her feet. It seemed to be rushing to her, or she was falling closer to it. Susan couldn't tell which.

She soon felt that her head was spinning in a miraculous way even though she had already touched the ground. As her balance evened out, she caught a glimpse of the dwarf standing next to her. "Where are we?" She asked. "This isn't Narnia is it?"

"No it's not! But it's the world between worlds." He answered. "This is where the first time Son of Adam and the first Daughter of Eve set foot in Narnia. They made it through these pools." She asked in confusion. Susan was getting sick of waiting. Looking around, Susan took notice of the pools all around her. "Which one to Narnia?" "The one on the far right if I remember correctly. Come! Come!"

They made their way over to the right pool, as Susan pondered about the next trip to Narnia. The dwarf began to explain. "Alright then. Ladies first." He said. Susan took a deep breath almost as if she were about to go underwater. And then she hopped in, but surprisingly didn't get wet. Not a single drop of water had gotten on her clothing or skin. Once again she got the feeling as if she were under a spell of no gravity, yet she saw the portal beneath her. Her feet touched land almost as if she had just hopped across a small puddle. Much less brutal than if she had really been falling so far down.

The first thing that Susan saw was breath taking. So majestic. So amazing. A valley full of purple and white wild flowers with silver grass surrounded her. Although, the most beautiful thing of all, was the one sitting right in front of her. Aslan. The lion's flowing golden mane and twitching tale showed his favor for Susan's return. "Welcome." His deep perplexing voice echoed. "You made a good decision. Come now. It is time to visit your people." With a long breath, Aslan blew away the scenery around Susan. Everything. The flowers, the grass, the sky. All of it was blown away like a sheet to reveal a camp of Narnian's settling in a woodland area.

Susan could see groups of other dwarfs and dryads huddled around a fire. They were all sharing stories about the new Narnia and what life would be like after this Narnia ended. Hopefully, Susan strode forward to greet her many friends and what seemed to be family. However, she was stopped by Aslan's deep voice.

"Wait. You are not ready yet." He warned.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Susan asked. "I would very much like to see my brother and sister. This is my home. These are my people. How am I not ready?"

"You still carry memories of hardship from your life in the human world. Come close so that I may rid you of these thoughts."

Feeling slightly awkward, Susan edged forward. Aslan took his enormous paw and placed it on Susan's forehead. He spoke three words. "Undefined, Yet Welcome."

"Am I stripped of my sorrows?" She asked sarcastically. "Yes. Now listen. Go and greet your family. But remember. You made this choice before you even thought you had a second chance. I only made sure that I knew so that you could go to where your heart and soul belong."

"Thank you. Oh, and the dwarf, he looks familiar. Have I seen it before?" Aslan gave a low growl. "Do you remember when your youngest sister first found Narnia, and came across the White Witch in the Sleigh?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. He described it as a sled made of ice, and a queen with the same texture. Anyway, what does this have to do with it? Oh, yes… I remember now. There was a grumpy little dwarf driving the sleigh and following her every order like a slave. That's him is it?"

"Hmm." His voice rumbled. "He has turned to our side. Though he is harsh in manners, he is now pure. His every mistake has been forgiven." Then Aslan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Go now. Your kingdom awaits."

"Thank you again Aslan." She replied. And then she stepped onward to the camp.

Susan was very surprised to see how many of the residents were so joyful that she was there. There were hugs, and welcoming faces, and some that just downright danced. However, Susan felt as if all of this were a bit forced. Of course she had to speak her mind to her people.

"Excuse me, this is all very wonderful, and I am hysterically excited to see you all! But a thought has come to mind that is troubling me greatly. Aren't you all angry at me for leaving Narnia in the first place?" At this point, all of the fawns, and dryads, and dwarfs were silent. That is until one familiar voice rang aloud. "At first I'm sure we were, although now, we understand." The crowd parted as Susan began to see the mystery person speaking. "Now that you are back, you have nothing held against you!"

"Almost in shock, Susan ran forward and stretched her arms wide and threw them around Caspian's neck.

"Narnia's perfect welcome for the perfect time." Susan exclaimed.

"I knew you would come back." Was all that Caspian said. And then Aslan began to speak.

"Attention Narnian's. I have allowed Princess Susan, a Duaghter of Eve, back into Narnia despite her invalid decision to leave. To me, I know all of her future. However, to you she is undefined, yet welcome, as a fully regained queen of Narnia."

This message was followed by many cheers and wild whistles of rejoice, but was broken in Susan's eyes when Aslan began to speak again.

"Now let us begin the challenges that I have prepared, to decide where Susan's loyalties lie.


	2. Chapter 2

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the magical world that C.S. Lewis has created, nor am I benefitting monetarily in any way.

*I'd like to send a huge thank you to my reviewers. You all are what helps me to hone my writing and also gives me confidence to allow these characters to take on their own life.

*I have no beta, so please excuse grammatical errors. Reviews are most appreciated, educational and motivating. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2

There was no doubt at this moment that Susan had no idea what was going on, or what challenges Aslan had planned. She already made it to Narnia, and all of her kingdom believed in her again. Yet everybody knew of these challenges but her.

"Aslan." Susan called. But her voiced was drowned by the nearby cheering and yelling form the crowd. All of them moved on and began to pack up the camp. _I get the feeling that I have no choice. _Susan pondered. And then she walked on with the rest. Caspian's arm around her shoulder.

The nighttime was nearing, and Susan grew tired of Caspian's clinging presence. The group had stopped somewhere beside a small river somewhere with little fish jumping all around. Susan felt almost like one of those fish. (Hopping in and out of the human world into Narnia.) That was completely normal right?

She tried once again to grasp Aslan's attention. Though he turned away from her not even noticing as usual. It seemed as though nobody was listening to her. Almost like they had earplugs in and absolutely no idea that she was there.

"Caspian. I need a moment." And she tried to push his arm away. However, it remained. "Caspian, this is serious. I need to take a breath alone." Nothing. "Listen Caspian, I really thought that you would pay attention to me and what I need or want, but you don't care do you?"

Aslan's voice rang through the clearing. "She has failed the first challenge. Have patience with her kingdom and fellow human rulers. Remember this and that she needs to learn to make it right for the sake of Narnia." The crowd cleared and took a rest on the soft fertile ground. Susan walked up to Aslan to confront him.

"Aslan?" I was not told of this test. "What on earth is going on? I love it here and I love to be with my people but I did not call upon you to take me back to Narnia, as much as I wanted to! Please, please, please give me an explanation." Aslan's tail was twitching violently. This remember of his playful nature when her little sister joined her in playing with Aslan in the field that grew with his footsteps. "You called on me. I responded. All of those things that you were thinking about, were things that I always know and hear. I told the dwarf that you wanted to come here over the real world. But that is only what I heard from you yourself. I did not say that you belonged here. Only that it was what you truly wanted in the human world, so distant from Narnia itself. Now go. The next challenge begins tomorrow morning. Get some sleep."

Susan began to fill with frustration. "Aslan is obviously lying. It's all part of the stupid challenge. He says that the next test is tomorrow. It has obviously already begun!" Talking to herself did not show any sense of self respect, or dignity, but it did show was Susan truly felt on the inside. Ashamed.

The first thing that Susan heard over the pitter pattering of rain the next morning made her wonder about the possibilities of this test. Just as she stepped out of the tent, her anger gone, she felt the rumbling of thunder inside her stomach and chest. The sound that's she heard first was a long groaning sound that seemed to fill the land with despair or loneliness. The second, was almost like an animal.

Before her was a large and crooked mouth of a cave, that obviously was not there before when she went to bed that night, was sitting right in front of the tent. All of the Narnian's present were gathered in two separate crowds on either side of the mouth. Aslan, who looked very bold and grim at the same time, was sitting right in front of it, ready to give Susan instruction.

However, the only problem besides the fact that Susan had no idea what she was about to face, was that she felt like her life was flashing before her eyes. Instantly, memories of when she stepped through the portal back to the human world came into view. As did the gentle yet sorrowful faces of her brother and sister as they saw her go. Which was also odd, because Susan expected to have seen them by now. Weren't they with the camp?

These thoughts were interrupted when Susan stopped herself from running into Aslan. Stumbling over, she became still, and Aslan began to speak.

"Welcome Susan, Daughter of Eve. I have prepared your next challenge. Are you ready to take it upon your shoulders and thrive to complete it?"

"Yes Aslan. I am. And I would like to apologize for my frustration."

"You are forgiven." Another low growl rumbled in his throat. "Listen carefully." He said just loud enough for all to hear. "You will enter the cave. Inside, you will find a creature of great power, with no intention of violence. Do not try and draw a weapon, though many in the room will temp you. Negotiate. Use your intelligence to give him what he truly wants. In the second stage, you will find a pool of water. Do not drink or touch the water. Do not look at it for more than five seconds. If you do, you will pay a price to get through. There is a small bridge in which you will cross. Remember to follow the guidelines that I have given. And finally, at the third room, you will see the prize, locked up tight. Find a way to take it without destruction or negotiation. If you make it out with the prize, you will pass the test.

"Will I need anything _before _I go in?" She asked hopefully.

"Nothing at all, except your senses and the pride that you have invested in this kingdom… You may begin."

"The first thing that Susan wanted to do was not to run. (Which I know is what you thought I was going to say) but to show Narnia that she belonged in it. Right as she was about to break the barrier between the cave and the outdoors, Caspian reached for her hand, and made a perfect catch. "You will make it through with ease." And then he went back to sit with the rest of the crowd. And finally, Susan stepped inside.

As soon as she did so, instant darkness filled in her image of the grouped Narnian's crowded together. Darkness closed the gap like a vacuum. And Susan saw the hole of light close.

Unsure where to step, she found what seemed to be a small staircase that went downward and farther into the rocky earth. As she began her route, she saw a red like light. Following it, she found herself in a large room with swords lining every wall. At the center was a large scaly dragon creature with eyes fixed on Susan.

"Why have you come?" He questioned. His booming voice made Susan frightened, and she began to back up a bit. Unfortunately, the wall kept her from going any further. "I repeat. Why have you come?"

"My name is Susan. I have come in the name of Aslan. I seek a way to get through without you tearing me apart."

"What makes you think that I won't tear you apart? You are so small, and so cowardly against that wall."

"For your information, I am no coward, and have the upper hand at the moment. The wall is lined with pointy objects."

Aslan's voice rang through her head. "_Negotiate." _

"Um, excuse me? Is there anything that I can do get to to let me get to the next stage of the challenge? "

"Actually, yes, there is. Guess my name so that I may hear it. I haven't heard my name in a over seven days. Guess it and I will let you through."

Susan became extremely puzzled with this mystery dragon. But wait! She recognized his voice even if it was in dragon form.

"Erm, it is very nice to see you again _Eustace." _

As soon as the words were out, he began to change. His scales all fell off, and his large claws became part of the air around them. Finally his snout was shrinking in size.

"Hello Susan! I knew that you would come through! I'm sorry that I had to be rude!"

"Hello! That's quite all right, I am VERY happy to see you." She said cheerfully.

Susan and Eustace stepped past the large pile of scales on the floor and to the door that he was sitting in front of in the beginning.

After a few more seconds of darkness, they followed a large and open passage to the next stage with the pool of water. Susan only caught a quick glimpse of the crystal clear water that lit up the room however was stopped by Eustace's hand. "Remember the rules?" He asked. "Yes. Thanks for reminding me." She whispered thankfully.

"Here Susan, I'll help you." Susan definitely appreciated Eustace's kind gestures, and took up the offer.

"But wait!" Susan slightly yelled. "I can hear something. Let me look just for a second."

"No Susan, I am doing this for your own good. Keep moving. The bridge is right in front of you." At that he stopped and did not move any farther.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"The bridge is too narrow for the both of us. I will guide you from behind."

He put his hand on her shoulder, and pressed on. But what Eustace didn't know, is that Susan had stopped to look at the temptingly beautiful water. For about _six _measly seconds. Just one over the limit! That couldn't hurt right?

"STOP!" Susan shouted. I looked. For more than five seconds.

"Oh no. Why Susan?"

"Because it's so beautiful! I'm sorry but…"

Susan cut off her own excuse as she saw what swam up to the surface. Glowing eyes appeared from beneath the liquid. Then hair, then shoulders. Finally, Susan and Eustace were looking directly at a woman in the water. But wait. She had a tail. A mermaid was in the pool.

"I don't see how she's harmful." Susan said. "Maybe I should go with her. I think that's what she wants. She's motioning for me to go in."

"Susan don't!" Eustace pleaded. "It's a trap."

He was too late, Susan had already dove in and disappeared with the mermaid. Eustace had no choice but to go get her. In a hurry, he jumped in after her.

At first all that he saw was bright turquoise water and shadows all around. Though as he got deeper, he caught site of Susan with the fish like woman. However, Eustace was running out of breath. His lungs were aching. He had to get air. But he kept going. And finally, at the


End file.
